


Diet Dilemma

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crime Scenes, Donuts, Gen, Milkshakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Donna Hanscum is on a diet





	Diet Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by emmatheslayer: Donna Hanscum; she's on a diet but the milkshakes keep calling to her it's a fight between food and her but she gets through it.

Diet Dilemma

“Hey, Donna, how are ya?” Trent asks as he pushes the front door open.

Donna looks up from her desk to see one of the new deputies walking through the door carrying a box of donuts. She squints her eyes at the box, shooting it a death stare, hoping it will explode. No such luck.

“Hiya Trent,” she says, turning away from the those delicious little calorie monsters. ‘Stay strong!’ she repeats to herself, like a mantra. Because, she’s willing to kill for one, despite being on a diet. 

She watches as her deputy put those little fried nuggets of heaven down on the table next to the coffee pot, eyeing them with the desire one has for a lover. Shaking her head, she repeats to herself, ‘stay strong!’ Yet, she feels her willpower slipping. She turns her back to the offending table, pulls out a stick of gum from her desk drawer and pops it into her mouth. 

“This should kill the desire.” she mutters to herself as she chews on the gum. 

She watches as Trent walks by holding a cup of coffee in one hand; half eaten donut in the other. Powdered crumbs line his uniform and she feels her knees buckle. She doesn’t find Trent appealing sexually but right now she wants to lick him clean of crumbs. She chomps harder on her gum.

The police scanner crackles to life as dispatch announces a 211 in progress. Donna nearly cries out in excitement at hearing the code for a robbery in progress. Anything to get out of the station and away from those damn donuts.

She thinks about taking Trent along but dismisses it. He brought in the donuts, so he has to suffer by staying behind. ‘Serves him right!’ she thinks to herself as she watches him stand, thinking he’s going on this call.

“Mark, you’re with me,” she says, a small smile on her face. She knows it’s wrong to be petty. Trent hadn’t brought the donuts to derail her diet but she is only human.

She throws the keys to the department’s SUV to Mark. “You drive,” she says as she walks out of the station, Mark right on her heels.

“Thanks, sheriff,” Mark says as he unlocks their doors. 

She settles back into the passenger’s seat, closes her eyes and lets the movement of the vehicle soothe her frayed nerves. ‘I’m going to h e double hockey sticks,’ she thinks to herself. Then she is sure she is going to Hell because of where the robbery has taken place. 

It was the little restaurant, Carla’s Cafe, that makes the best milkshakes. The ones that are worth wrecking a diet over. She huffs when the SUV parks in front of the crime scene. 

“No, no no, this can’t be happening,” she mutters to herself.

“Sheriff, everything alright?” Mark asks, looking over at her before getting out of their vehicle. 

“Yeah, everything’s hunky dory!” She forces a smile on her face and some pep in her voice. All the while groaning to herself at the predicament she is now in. This has to be some type of penance for being petty back at the station. She squares her shoulders, opens the door and slips out of the SUV.

They walk over to the crime scene, see Carla standing there in tears as she looks around at the destruction of her restaurant. Carla sees them and give a halfhearted wave, seeming to have temporarily forgotten why everyone is there.

“Sheriff Hanscum, Deputy Diaz. Just look at this place. They could have taken the money, there was no reason to trash my cafe,” she says as her voice breaks, filled with tears.

Donna places a hand on her shoulder, offering her comfort. “Why don’t you step over to where Deputy Diaz is so he can take your statement?” Donna says, ushering her over to Diaz. “Deputy, please take her statement.”

Donna turns her attention back to the crime scene. She walks to the back door, donning latex gloves so as not to contaminate any evidence. She examines the door to find there is no sign of forced entry. She looks around, seeing small footprints on the floor, left in a trail of flour and coffee grounds. They look to be the size of a child’s footprint. She follows them out, down the back alley to a small home where two boys sit on the porch, drinking milkshakes.

Seeing that, she gives out a long sigh, one of suffering because she wants one of those milkshakes. She walks over to the gate that separates her from the walkway.

“Hiya, boys. How are those milkshakes? Good aren’t they? Say, you don’t happen to know anything about the robbery at Carla’s Cafe. do ya?” She asks, watching them start to squirm and look away from her.

“We saw the door was open. We just wanted a milkshake.” One of the boys says.

“We didn’t mean to make a mess.” The other one says, tears in his eyes.

“Well, come on you two, you need to clean up your mess and figure out a way to pay for what you took,” Donna says, ushering the boys out of the yard and back to Carla’s Cafe.

“Well, I found the culprits,” she says as she leads them back into the building. “Carla, these boys have something to say to you.”

Carla steps forward, looking at the two boys. “You two did all this?” She asks. 

“We’re so - sorry,” they stammer. 

“Go sit down, I’m gonna call their parents. When they get here you and their parents can decide how to take care of this,” Donna says as she has the boys write down their parents names and phone numbers. 

“Diaz, watch these little hooligans while I make a few calls.” Donna fishes out her cell phone and walks away, calling the parents. A few minutes later she returns. “Their parents are on their way.”

Carla looks up at her as she sits with the boys. “I guess the door never closed, they wandered by and decided to help themselves. Right now, I think it’s best they get a mop and broom and start cleaning up.” Carla stands and walks around the counter to a supply closet and grabs the cleaning items.

“Go on boys,” Donna urges.

“I can’t thank you enough,” Carla says hugging Diaz and then Donna.

“Oh, just doing our jobs.” Donna says, returning the hug.

“Hey, let me make you milkshakes to take back as a way to thank you.,” Carla offers.

“Oh, no. I’d love one but I’ve gotta pass. Trying to stick to my diet,” Donna says, backing away from temptation.

Mark follows her out, getting back into the SUV he looks over at her. “That was rough. Saying no to a milkshake. Because, those are sin in a cup,” he says, starting the vehicle.

“Tell me about it,” she says staring straight ahead, all the while repeating to herself, ‘stay strong,’ over and over until they reach the sheriff’s office.


End file.
